The present invention relates generally to heat exchange apparatus.
It is well known for a heat exchanger to enable flow of a first fluid over a plurality of finned tubes containing a second fluid so as to transfer heat from one fluid to the other. Heat exchangers of this type may be used, for example, in power generation systems. In any particular application, it is generally desirable that a heat exchanger be capable of transferring heat at a predetermined rate from one fluid to the other at particular fluid flow rates for each of the fluids without excessive resistance to fluid flow. It is also desirable that the heat exchanger not be overly large or overly expensive to build. It is well known that the rate at which heat may be exchanged between two fluids at particular temperatures and flow rates for the respective fluids may be increased by increasing the heat exchange area--i.e., the aggregate surface area of conductive material exposed to the respective fluids. However, increasing heat exchange area generally requires use of additional material, which increases the size and cost of the heat exchanger.
The present invention relates to a heat exchanger having a novel configuration which provides improved efficiency for a given heat transfer area.